The Pit
The PitBungie.net : Inside Bungie : News is a Halo 3 multiplayer map. Discovery It was revealed in a Bungie Humpday Challenge, and footage of it was confirmed to have been shown in one of the Halo 3 video documentaries. it was first named "Cyberdyne", before they changed its name to "The Pit". Layout Set in a large hangar, The Pit, otherwise known as UNSC Training Facility B, is a small training grounds for UNSC forces located somewhere in Africa on Earth. A tarmac area containing several Pelicans and Warthogs can be seen though the fence outside, but is not accessible to the player. While a fully symmetrical map, The Pit is multi-leveled, giving players many avenues and routes via ramps and walkways in which to hide and/or engage the enemy. While each side of the map is identical in geometry and weapon placement, several power weapons and power ups exist in the central area. A SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle sits on the bottom level of each base, giving players a chance to pick off their enemies before they can reach the power ups. The Bases On either side of the map exists identical bases with identical weapon and spawn points. Each base consists of an upper and lower area, which mainly designates where the Sniper and Shotgun are. The Upper and Lower bases are connected by walkways and ramps, and offer plenty of cover from enemy fire, as well as a an assortment of weapons and equipment. The bases have very long sight lines and if a sniper were on top he would have clear view of the other base. Upper Base Also known to players as "Sniper Tower," this area of the base covers the three-leveled structure where the Sniper Rifle, Brute Shot and a Regenerator spawn. From the top of the tower, players can see directly into the other team's tower. This perch is often used by snipers, as they have a field of view over their side of the map. This area of the base is located closer to the Sword Room and Over shield Alley giving players quicker access to those power ups. An AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun Turret is also located at the top of the tower, but players often fall easy prey to snipers when mounting this weapon. Lower Base The area of Lower Base is adjacent to the Upper Base, but is considered much larger. In this area, players spawn in either a rectangular room with ramps leading to the Shotgun or Upper Base. The Shotgun spawns in the farthest corner in a small hallway curving around the edge of the map. This open area features much of the combat, as it is multi-leveled with ramps that access the Rocket or Camo Hall, as well as the High Bridge and Sword Room. Players can pick from a selection of a Battle Rifle, Mauler, or two Brute Spikers. Above the lower base is a room which is only accessible by re-spawn or butterfly jump this room is an excellent sniper perch. It is also a very effective hiding place in game types such as team doubles. Rocket Hall This area of the map is aptly named for the M41 Rocket Launcher that can be found here. It is often the area of heavy fire in the start of a round or game, with players rushing to secure the power weapon. Players spawning can also pick up a BR55HB SR Battle Rifle or Needler on their way to the hall to assist in killing the enemy. This hallway essentially serves as a connection point between the Lower Base on each side of the map. Camo Hall Players rushing the Rocket Launcher often deviate from that path, and go the route of the Active Camouflage power-up. This hallway is parallel to the Rocket Hall, and allows players to flank up behind the opposing team in hopes of killing them and allowing your teammate to secure the Rocket Launcher. This is the central-most location of the map, and players have access to any area from here. Walkways or ramps can lead players to Upper or Lower Base, Rocket Hall, or even Sword Room. Sword Room Often called "Blue Room", "Control Room", or the "Sword Spawn" by players, this area houses the Energy Sword. Although the Sword is located here, this area sometimes goes uncontested due to the claustrophobic nature of the curved hallway and limited cover. However, skilled teams will often entrench themselves in this room after securing the close range power weapons such as the shotguns and sword, with the regenerator also being valued as it makes grenade kills virtually impossible. It is very difficult to flush players out with grenades due to the curvature of the walls, which also make for devastating ambushes against a reckless player charging into the base unprepared.It is possible to throw grenades through a gap in the top of wall parallel to the entrances, it is also possible to get a power drainer or some other round equipment through the gap with a little luck and a good jump. A ramp on each side of the Sword Room gives players an entry an exit way to either Upper Base or Over shield Alley. Players may also take the high route, and travel across the "High Bridge" granting them access to the center area of the map. Maulers spawn on both ends of the tunnel closest to the "High Bridge", and a Power Drain is in the center of the bridge with Plasma Rifles to the sides near the ramps leading to the Power Drain. Over shield Alley Located directly under the Sword room, this Over shield alley has only three ways in and out. The alley runs parallel to the Camouflage and Rocket Launcher halls, essentially connecting both Upper Bases. In the center of the alleyway, adjacent the Over shield, players can escape enemy fire by running underneath an opening in the wall, under the "High Bridge." Players can also find a Battle Rifle at either end of the alleyway, granting them some long range support. Tactics and Tips *Securing the Rockets is very risky at the start of the game, so the best alternative is to hold off the enemy and get someone to flank through the Active Camouflage corridor. *Holding a Sniper Rifle and an Energy Sword on one of the Sniper Towers is one of the strongest positions, there are only a few things to be afraid of: **When on the Sniper Tower, remember your weak points-the vent and the ramp. If you have either a Shotgun or an Energy Sword, you can protect or take one of these fortified positions with immense effortlessness. **A good weapon layout for this map is as follows: A Battle Rifle, an Energy Sword, a Regenerator, and some good cover. **People tend to throw a lot of grenades up, creating a cluster bomb effect, but knowing where to stand where the grenades won't land is an easy way to survive. Take into account where walls are behind your position,as the grenades can and will come back. **A Sniper on the other side, but if he is taken out, there is very little ranged opposition. *There are often Snipers who shoot through the gaps of the panels on the Sniper Tower, the only solution is to flank them, or get into a position where they will have to come out of hiding. *Holding the Sniper Rifle and the Sword means it is best to stay between the Sniper Towers and the Sword Spawn, constantly moving between these areas makes it hard for enemies close in on you, often giving a chance to snipe them from a different area while they check where you were. *Yet another popular tactic concerns the fabled "sword room". By securing the sword room, one team has total control over the sword, and any future swords that may spawn there. At some point, all of the securing team's members may have a sword of their own! In the cramped hallways surrounding the sword room, this is a daunting perspective. This tactic is flawed because both the shotgun and rocket launcher are outside of your "base". Trivia *Inside the room containing the sword, there is phone that you can melee and will fall on the floor. Then you melee it until it is upside down. If you zoom in on it, there is a Windows Logo. *The map has several cardboard Brute targets with fake energy shields that pop up when someone approaches. There are also two similar Jackal targets in the highest areas of the map. *The announcer over the intercom might be referencing a similar line from the Frank Zappa song Joe's Garage, or more likely (due to a similar reference in the Halo 2 Multi player level Terminal) it is referencing a memorable line from the 1980 movie Airplane (Flying High). *Outside of the map's boundaries on the tarmac, a player can see 7 Pelicans. *The Warthogs outside the map can be flipped, blown up and driven (only after it re-spawns again). The player will still be killed by the guardians (while in the Warthogs) if outside the map. It is possible to bring the Warthogs into the game play area within Forge (see Glitch #2, below). *The Warheads, Pallets and other Forge items outside the map can be deleted. *When outside the map and within 3 or 2 feet of the ground, a player will be killed by the Guardians within 5 seconds. *You can push a Node through the window of the third story of the main base on each side (may take a little time it get the hang of it though). * There are Swallows flying around in the rafters of the map, using weapons with scopes it is possible to shoot and kill them, but they have higher health than that of a standard Spartan. *It bears a small resemblance to the Halo 2 map, Turf. *There is a way to get into the top level of the building with a Brute Shot. Stand below of the doorways, look down, shoot and jump at the same time, and shoot again, and you be able to get inside. This is great for Sniping and hiding. *It is rumored to have been codenamed Warthog, Inc. before release. *Many players claim to hear unexplained maniacal laughter on this level. *The second level of the main building is accessible by a Grenade Jump, or the Brute shot trick detailed above. Once up here, snipers can wreak havoc over half the map if not dealt with quickly. *It is possible to set up Spawn Points underneath the identical ramps leading to the sword spawn, so it is possible to spawn inside them, although it isn't very helpful for the player. *There have been several sightings of the Ghosts on this map. *This is a only map with a drivable trooper warthog, although it is very tricky to retrieve. *In the Ops Center, look at the main screen. On one of the slides you can see several Seventh Column emblems. *A curious particular that usually happens in all Team Slayer is that there is a short "dual" between teams (Trading grenades and crossfire across the ways) in attempt to the get the Rocket Launcher or "Rocks" as referred as by notable players. Glitches *In Forge mode, it is possible to get up with the Jackal sniper decoy. First, go to the tower where you can only spawn. Then put a receiver node in the corner. Then jump onto the Node, not into it. This should fling you through the ceiling. Once up here, you can't move back down, there is a strange force pulling you backwards, keep walking forward,as if you go back, you will die. *Another way to get near the Jackal sniper decoy is in Forge get into the before mentioned tower and try to create a receiver node into the tower and sometimes the receiver will appear on top of the metal grate the separates the third floor where the Jackal sniper is and second floor is where you spawn. *By spawning a Gravity Lift, and using Nodes positioned outside the level, a player in forge can push the Troop Transport Warthog located outside the level into the playable area of the level. However, only the party host can drive it. *You can get under the ramp near the Shotgun spawn by crouching up and down rapidly while moving towards the undercover. This is most useful for Infection games, or for hiding. But, once you go under here, you cannot leave unless you die. *Over the intercom, the announcer can be heard saying "Headsets are required for all personel." A reference that suggests that players should wear headsets while playing online. Images Image:SnC ViC 4.jpg|A player on The Pit in Forge mode. Image:Troop_Hog.JPG|A player using a Troop Transport Hog on The Pit. References Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels